Schwarz Moments
by Nariel
Summary: Einblicke in besondere Momente im Leben von Schwarz, Begegnungen und Abschiede... Kapitel 2: Schuldig.
1. Anbruch der Dunkelheit

Schwarz Moments

Titel: Anbruch der Dunkelheit

Rating: T

Autor: Nariel

Disclaimer: Alles mein, mein Liebes, mein Eigen, mein Schaaaaatzzzzz +manisch grins+ ... Quatsch. Wenn Weiß Kreuz mein geistiger Besitz wäre, wär ich nicht auf mickriges Taschengeld angewiesen. Klar, ne? ;-)

Summary: Crawford's erste Begegnung mit Nagi und der Beginn seiner Vendetta gegen SZ, findet statt ca. 5-6 Jahre vor den Ereignissen im Anime.

A/N: Ich mag Killer. Seeeeehr. Und WeißKreuz ist ein Anime über ACHT Bishonen Killer. Logische Folge: Nari-chan ist besessen. Und wie. Aber harmlos, wirklich!

* * *

---Kyushu, Japan---- 

Es regnete in Strömen, als der schwarze Mercedes eine Autobahn entlang raste, ohne dass sich sein Fahrer um irgendwelche Geschwindigkeitslimits zu kümmern schien. Brad Crawford hatte auch wirklich anderes im Sinn, als auf Verkehrsschilder zu achten. Es mochte belanglos scheinen für einen Außenstehenden, dass Brad's Augen hasserfüllt verengt waren und häufiger blinzelten; oder dass seine Hände das Lenkrad so krampfhaft umklammerten, dass die Knöchel weiß angelaufen waren.

Für Brad Crawford's Maßstäbe glich dieser Zustand einem hysterischen Nervenzusammenbruch.

Alles hatte mit einer Vision begonnen - er hatte seinen Tod gesehen. Nun, das geschah öfter. Und diesmal war die Lösung zur Umgehung dieses Ereignisses kristallklar. Er musste lediglich NICHT in das Büro seiner Vorgesetzten stürmen, mit gezogener Waffe und nach Rache rufend. _Oh bitte_, hatte er gedacht, _als ob ich dumm genug wäre, so etwas zu tun_. Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht von Bodyguards niedergeschossen werden, so wie seine Vision es ihm zeigte.

Es war Neugier, die ihn nach dem Meeting an der geschlossenen Tür stehenbleiben ließ. Was könnte ihn, Brad Crawford, zu einer solchen Handlung antreiben?

Also hatte er an der Tür gelauscht...

"Ahnt der junge Crawford etwas?"

"Nein. Es ist besser so. Er würde... emotional reagieren."

"Er ist nicht der einzige. Auch andere Schüler hatten tragische Unfälle, die bedauerlicherweise all ihre Verwandte mit sich rissen... " Der Sarkasmus quoll durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Boden.

"Sie wollten es so. Wir hatten ihrem Sohn eine glänzende Zukunft versprochen, in der er seine Fähigkeiten entfalten und produktiv... für uns... nutzen würde. Sie lehnten ab."

"Und sie unterschrieben damit ihr Todesurteil. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr, was eine kleine Ölpfütze auf einem Highway alles verursachen kann..."

_Unfall. Von wegen Unfall..._

Kaltes Lachen erklang aus dem Zimmer.

Brad hatte den größten Teil seiner Willenskraft dafür aufgebraucht, sich von der Tür loszureißen und ruhigen, gemessenen Schritts zu seinem Auto zu laufen.

Nun, wie schon geschildert, raste sein Wagen die Autobahn entlang, wobei Brad ständig den Wunsch unterdrückte, mit 200 km/h in eine Wand zu fahren und all dem ein Ende zu setzen.

Hatte es einen Sinn, SZ Rache zu schwören? Alleine würde er hilflos sein. Okay, vielleicht nicht hilflos, aber viel zu uneffektiv.

Er holte tief Luft, und senkte die Geschwindigkeit. Er verließ die Autobahn und fuhr ziellos durch die Straßen. Pläne wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander, doch eins war ihm klar: der Weg.

_Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, Brad._

Bei dem Meeting hatte er die Erlaubnis erteilt bekommen, ein Eliteteam für den Außeneinsatz aufzustellen. Was fast so viel hieß wie ein Blankoscheck. Ein Team von Killern unter seiner Führung, das Chaos und Verderben zum Wohl SZ's stiften würde. Das Wichtigste war, dass solche Teams manchmal jahrelang ohne Anweisungen oder Kontrollen seitens SZ agierten.

_Langsam, Bradley_, ermahnte er sich. _Erst Geschwindigkeit drosseln. Dann: dein Team zusammenstellen. Und irgendwann, SZ's Untergang. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen_.

Es war gut, dass die Geschwindigkeit nur noch schleppend war. So erblickte er, wie aus einer Seitengasse ein Mann rausflog. Jawohl, rausflog.

_Telekinese_, erkannte Brad sofort. In Rosenkreuz hatte einer seiner Lehrer diese Fähigkeit und hatte sie gerne an Schülern demonstriert. Er erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich daran, wie die Unglücklichen durch die Luft flogen und gegen Wände klatschten, bis von einem Körper nur noch blutige Masse blieb...

Einige Sicherheit aus dem Revolver unter seinem Jackett schöpfend, trat Crawford aus dem Auto in die feuchte Nachtluft. Wie war er bloß hier gelandet, fragte er sich. Diese Gegend war ein Slum aus verlassenen, verfallenden Hochhäusern. Als er in die Gasse blickte, stellte er fest, dass es eigentlich nur eine Nische zwischen Häusern war: kaum 5 Meter lang, eine winzige Sackgasse. Und an der Rückwand lag ein kleines, wimmerndes Häufchen Elend.

Ein Kind, erkannte Crawford, höchstens zehn Jahre alt, der Größe nach zu urteilen, in schmutzige Stoffreste gehüllt, die beim besten Willen nicht mehr als Kleidung gelten konnten.

Und kein Telekinetiker weit und breit, was Crawford zu einem fast unglaublichen Schluss führte.

_Der Kleine etwa...!_

Nun, es gab einen Weg, das zu überprüfen. Telekinetiker besaßen einen Reflex, der plötzliche Projektile zurückstieß. Er warf einen winzigen Kiesel in Richtung des Kindes -

Der Kiesel blieb in der Luft hängen, als wäre vor ihm eine unsichtbare Mauer. Er fiel nicht einmal runter.

Es war unwichtig, wie ein Kind solche Macht besitzen konnte. Es war wichtig, dass es dieses Kind gab. Und es war keine willenlose Rosenkreuz-Marionette.

"Hey kiddo". Ein angstvoller Blick aus dunklen Augen, halb verborgen unter ungekämmten schwarzen Haar, antwortete ihm. Crawford war gewissermaßen außer Übung, was freundlichen Umgangston mit Kindern anging.

Nein, seine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten würden ihm hier nichts nützen, entschied er.

Er trat einige Schritte näher, nah genug, um zu erkennen, dass das Kind ebenso vor Kälte als auch vor Angst schlotterte. Dann streckte er die Hand aus...

* * *

A/N: Eigentlich schreibe ich ja nur noch auf Englisch, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinen deutschen Sachen jemals ein Update gönne. Aber eine Freundin von mir hat es geschafft, mich für ein Internet-RPG zu begeistern. 

Ja, so gebe ich schmachvoll zu: ich, Nariel, habe mich in ein Harry-Potter-RPG reinziehen lassen. Und da ich der Meinung war, dass dieses RPG außer dieser Lusche Voldemort noch einige PROFESSIONELLE Bösewichte benötigt, habe ich Schwarz auf die Bühne gebracht. Mal sehen, was daraus wird, aber einiges, was für sich allein eine gute Story ergibt, werde ich hier präsentieren. So.

Morddrohungen oder Lobeshymnen, oder auch Spam: über ein Review freue ich mich immer +mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt +


	2. Saishuu Ressha

_To my English readers: a translation is in progress. Just please, PLEASE don't run it through an online translator, okay?

* * *

_

Saishuu Ressha

Autor: Nariel

Rating+grübel+ ... R, wegen Slash/Shonen-ai und Blutvergießen.

Zeitliche Einordnung: Episode 25, Ende des Weiß

(AN: Titel bezieht sich auf einen sehr passenden Song der J-Rock Band MUCC, „Saishuu Ressha" (dt. der letzte Zug). Genauer, auf die 70's-Version, mit schmachtenden Streichern, Gitarre, einer ganz, ganz besonderen Stimme und einer Melodie, die sich in mein Herz einbrannte, noch bevor ich überhaupt wusste, worum es in dem Song eigentlich ging. Mein Japanisch beschränkt sich nämlich auf die Paar Vokabeln, die ich beim Anschauen von „Weiß Kreuz" aufgeschnappt habe... ;-P)

_

* * *

_

Two households, both alike in dignity,

_In _**modern Tokyo**_, where we lay our scene…_

_("Romeo&Juliet", W. Shakespeare)_

* * *

Es war wieder einer jener Momente, in welchen Schuldig die Amnesie herbeisehnte. 

Aber ein Telepath kann nichts vergessen, schon gar nicht, wenn er es verzweifelt versucht.

Die letzten zwei Tage waren die längsten seines Lebens gewesen. Eine Bruchstelle zwischen zwei Welten, zwei Leben, Glück und Unglück.

Sie waren von Anfang an verdammt gewesen.

Am vorigen Tag, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die hohen Fenster des Penthouse brachen, hoffte er, die Zeit würde anhalten, damit er dieses Bild eine Ewigkeit lang betrachten konnte – doch sein Blick galt nicht der Sonne, den dünnen Schleierwolken oder dem aus schwebenden Nebeltröpfchen geborenem Regenbogen.

Das Bett war ein wirrer Haufen aus Laken, Decken und Kissen: alles Zeugen der Leidenschaft, die in der Nacht hier gebrannt hatte. Dieses Gefühl war nicht verschwunden, es war ruhiger geworden, nicht weniger stark, aber sanfter, zärtlicher... unauslöschlich – und es machte Schuldig Angst.

Er wollte am liebsten davonstürzen, doch es war, als ob eine unbekannte Macht ihn an seinem Platz am Bettrand festhielt. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von der schlafenden Gestalt in all dem Weiß abwenden.

Die Sonne schien auf die helle Haut des langen, schlanken Körpers, und verlieh den für Japan untypisch dunkelblonden, schulterlangen Haaren einen heilig anmutenden, goldenen Schimmer.

Die dunklen Augenwimpern zuckten leicht in dem bildschönen Gesicht, so friedlich im Schlaf, ein Lächeln, jeglichen Zynismus beraubt, spielte auf den süßen Lippen – Schuldig konnte sie noch fühlen, überall, wo sie seine Haut berührt hatten... whoops, das Seufzen war wohl zu laut gewesen.

„Schu..." murmelte eine schläfrige Stimme.

Nie wieder, das wusste Schuldig, würde er dieselbe Wärme spüren, die ihn beim Klang dieser geliebten Stimme erfüllte.

Liebe.

Dieses Gefühl, das sie an jenem Morgen so unentrinnbar, so innig verband, war Liebe, doch es war zu spät. _Und ich habe es dir nie sagen können..._

Sonst sprachen sie viel, und ihr Dialog war wie das elegante Fechten der Franzosen unter dem Sonnenkönig: bissig, schlagfertig, neckend und herausfordernd, aber stets mit einem Augenzwinkern. Diesmal waren beide still, als sie sich anzogen, ohne einander anzusehen, die Vorhänge schlossen und die Schlüssel des Hotelzimmers bei der Rezeption abgaben. Jede Handlung hatte etwas Finales – dies war ihr letztes Treffen.

Erst bei der Autofahrt zum Bahnhof fanden ihre Hände zueinander und hielten sich fest, beider Wunsch ausdrückend, nie wieder loslassen zu müssen.

Irgendwie schaffte es Schuldig, den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Denk nicht daran, Youji, du hast es doch selbst gesagt. Wir können uns da nicht rauswinden. Flucht ist unmöglich. Ob Kritiker oder SZ, Weiß oder Schwarz – sie werden uns finden. Du bist schwer zu übersehen, meine Schönheit".

„Aber... wenn wir fort wären, würden unsere Teams mit drei gegen drei da stehen. Das wäre doch fair, oder nicht?"

Schuldig lachte das kalte Lachen Masterminds. „Ich bitte dich, Kätzchen. Na... äh, Prodigy allein könnte euch alle mit einem Fingerschnippen platt machen. Wörtlich, übrigens. Ihr seid bloß noch am Leben, Weiß, weil ihr für uns keine Gefahr darstellt. Krallen, Giftpfeilchen und ein rostiges Katana... Pah!" Fujimiyas Katana mochte stets rasiermesserscharf und blitzblank poliert sein, wenn es nicht gerade mit Blut troff, aber Schuldig war nicht in der Stimmung, fair zu sein. „Habe ich etwas vergessen? Ach ja. Deine Zahnseide".

„Zahnseide!" schnaubte Youji indigniert. „Entschuldige mal, aber das ist feinster Mono-Draht, elastiziert mit ultraleichten Plaste-Fasern! Zahnseide ist nicht tödlich, Schu-Schu".

„Grummel-Mieze".

„Miau-grr, fauch!"

Sie grinsten sich an, und für wenige unbezahlbare Minuten war alles vergessen: die baldige Trennung, die Todesgefahr und der nahende, unausweichliche Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen Weiß und Schwarz.

_Romeo und Julia, verdammt auch._

Denn Youji Kudohs zweite Identität war Balinese von Weiß, einem ihrer eigenen Ansicht nach ehrenhaftem, aber unzweifelhaft brillantem Killer-Team.

Farfarello hielt die Vier für unverbesserliche, realitätsfremde Idealisten, und aus dem Munde eines fanatischen Gotteshassers klang das extrem.

Nagi waren sie schnuppe.

Crawford meinte, dass sie einfach nur viel, VIEL mehr Glück als Verstand hatten.

Schuldig war von ihnen fasziniert, es grenzte an Bewunderung. Schließlich galten Weiß, trotz ihrer Neigung zum Pathos, archaischer Ausrüstung, auf Katzenrassen basierenden Namen und der Angewohnheit, alles zu verdrängen, was ihr prekäres Weltbild erschüttern könnte – die Liste ist lang, tja – als die erfolgreichsten und gefährlichsten Killer Tokyos.

Und ihre Tarnung war genial, das musste Schwarz zähneknirschend zugeben. Weiß betrieb einen Blumenladen, nachmittags zwar umlagert von Schulmädchen-Horden, aber es ersparte ihnen jegliche Fragen seitens der Polizei.

Wer verdächtigte schon vier junge Blumenhändler!

„Warum siehst du es nicht, Youji? Abessinier ist auf Selbstmord aus, ihr könnt unmöglich zu viert SZ stürzen!" (Okay, Schwarz hatte zwar dasselbe vor, aber _sie_ planten es seit Jahren, und außerdem war da noch die Sache mit den Superkräften! Weiß waren so normal, wie Killer es nur sein konnten.)

„Wir werden es versuchen. Außerdem sind sie meine Freunde, und lieber sterbe ich mit ihnen, als sie im Stich zu lassen!"

Der Streit verlief endlos nach diesem Schema, also gaben Schuldig und Youji es auf. Eine stille Resignation senkte sich über sie.

Youjis Zug würde gleich abfahren, die Türen schlossen sich zischend, aber ihre Gedanken flogen hin und her durch das Glas.

‚_Sag es nicht. Bitte sag es nicht._'

‚_Du weißt es doch längst, Schu. Da kann ich es auch sagen._' „Ich..."

‚_Nein! Youji, wenn... wenn du es aussprichst, werde ich dich nie mehr verlassen können... obwohl ich muss... Es ist so schon schwer genug..._' Schuldig grinste schwach, aber seine Maske war so gut wie zerrissen. Sie wirkte nicht mehr.

‚_Also fühlst du doch. Genau wie ich._' Grüne Augen lächelten über den Rand der Sonnenbrille hinweg, mitten hinein in Schuldigs versteinert geglaubtes Herz. So voller Verständnis und Sehnsucht war dieser Blick, und er war ein Spiegel jenes seltsamen Gefühls, dieses Wirbels in Schuldigs Kopf, der sich nicht legte, auch lange nachdem das Donnern des abfahrenden Shinkansen verklungen war.

Die Sonne, die sie so zärtlich geweckt hatte, war noch nicht untergegangen, als sie sich wiedersahen. Als Feinde.

Weiß war hoffnungslos unterlegen. Aber es gelang ihnen, Schwarz in dem Saal hoch oben im Turm festzuhalten, und mit jeder vergehender Sekunde wurde die Chance, aus dem zusammenbrechendem Gebäude mitten im Meer zu entkommen, immer geringer. Steine fielen bereits von der Decke herab.

Nagi schmetterte Bombay per Telekinese hoch oben gegen eine Kolonne, und nach seinem Fall regte sich der jüngste Weiß nicht mehr.

Farfarello schritt um den zu Boden gegangenen Sibirer und suchte sich in aller blutrünstiger Ruhe die schmerzhafteste Stelle für einen Todesstoß aus.

Crawford wich geschickt den verzweifelten Schwerthieben Abessiniers aus und hatte sogar noch Zeit, ihn zu verspotten.

Inmitten all des Blutvergießens stand Schuldig regungslos da, mit geschlossenen Augen, Balinese – _Youji_ – dicht hinter ihm.

Die Drahtschlinge schoss aus ihrem Versteck in der klobigen Armbanduhr und legte sich fest um Schuldigs Hals.

„Sag du es mir, Weiß", schnarrte Schuldig, in einem tapferen Versuch, Masterminds Image zu wahren. Es schien zu klappen, denn der Draht zog sich enger, sodass Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Kaum hörbar, wiederholte er Crawfords verächtliche Frage an Abessinier. „Wofür kämpft ihr?"

Auch Balinese's Stimme war nicht allzu fest in dem aufgesetzten gerechtem Zorn. „Wir wollen nicht, dass die Menschen ihre Liebsten verlieren... so, wie wir!"

_Wir_... Nur sie beide wussten, dass sich dieses letzte Wörtchen nicht auf Weiß bezog. Ihre Gesichter waren einander so nah, dass Schuldig Youjis unregelmäßigen Atem an seiner Wange spüren konnte... ‚_Es ist besser so,_' flüsterten seine Gedanken Balinese zu, ‚_Tu es einfach. Es musste so kommen. Zögere nicht, du ziehst sonst Verdacht auf dich... tu es und rette dich._'

‚_Und wenn ich ohne dich nicht weiterleben kann?_'

Schuldig erstarrte, ob Schock, Sauerstoffmangel oder beides, er wusste es nicht. _Hab ich gerade richtig gehört?_

Anscheinend ja, denn die Schlinge lockerte sich, Luft strömte in seine Lungen, und Youji trat zurück. Der Draht hing lose von behandschuhten Fingern herab.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte Balinese, ein bittersüßes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und entfernte die Sonnenbrille mit einem gezielten Kopfschütteln. Das Glas zerbrach mit einem leisen Klingeln auf dem Betonboden, und es erschien ihnen laut und verräterisch, wogegen sie das laute Krachen, das den Turm erneut in seinen Grundfesten erschütterte, gar nicht wahrnahmen. Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, während sie einander so gegenüberstanden? Minuten, Sekunden, oder nur ein winziger Augenblick? Keiner vermochte es zu sagen.

In Youjis grünen Augen standen Tränen. „Ich kann das nicht, Schu..."

Und dann brach das Chaos aus, als der Boden unter ihnen nachgab. Prodigy's Kräfte behielten Schwarz in der Luft, doch würden sie ausreichen, um sie bis zum Meeresufer zu tragen?

Weiß stürzten in die Tiefe. Die telekinetische Welle schleuderte Bombay zwar durch einen Bruch in der Wand weit ins offene Meer, aber Sibirer atmete schon nicht mehr, als das Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug. Abessiniers Fall wurde von einem herausragenden Stahlträger unterbrochen, der ihn durchbohrte. Aya Fujimiya glich selbst im Tod noch einem gefallenen Engel, dessen Flügel Blut regneten. Seine letzten Gedanken galten seinen Freunden. Er sah Youji, an dem um Schuldigs Hals verwickelten Draht auf Augenhöhe mit ihm baumelnd.

‚_Oh Youji... du kämpfst bis zum Schluss..._'

_Du hast ja keine, aber auch wirklich **keine **_A_hnung, Abessinier,_ dachte Schuldig zynisch, als er die sterbenden Gedanken des verhassten Anführers von Weiß vernahm. _Oh-oh._

Das dringendere Problem war, dass nun Youjis ganzes Gewicht an dem Draht hing, der brutal in seinen Hals schnitt. Erste Bluttropfen rannten den silbrig schimmernden Strang hinunter. Auch Youji erkannte dies.

Schuldig sah ein Funkeln der sterbenden Sonne in der Träne, die Youjis blasse Wange hinunterlief. ‚_So sterben wir zusammen, chéri?_'

Ein Gedanke nur kam zurück: ‚_Vergiss es_'. Dann legte sich Youjis freie Hand an den Schalter, der den Draht durchschneiden würde. „Aishiteru." **Tschink.**

Dann folgte Balinese seinen Freunden. Youjis Herz blieb bei Schuldig, während der Körper an den Felsen zerschellte.

Die ersehnte Luft hatte Schuldig nie bitterer geschmeckt, sein beschädigter Hals erlaubte ihm nicht einmal, aufzuschreien. Nur stille Tränen rannten über sein in Verzweiflung verzerrtes Gesicht, versteckt unter dem langen roten Haar. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Bis zu den Sandbänken trug sie Nagis Telekinese, dann brach der Junge vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Schwarz trat die Flucht zum Flughafen, ins Ausland an.

Schuldig erwachte erst auf dem Rücksitz von Crawfords Auto, und gab seine Tränen als Salzwassertropfen aus seinem Haar aus. Die anderen glaubten ihm, sie alle waren von ihrem kurzen Sturz ins flache Wasser, glücklicherweise gedämpft von Nagis restlichen Kräften, klatschnass. Aber lebendig.

„Was man von den Kätzchen nicht behaupten kann", berichtete Farfarello mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. Er wirkte erstaunlich normal für jemanden, der den größten Teil seines Lebens in einer Zwangsjacke verbrachte. „Ich nehme an, du hast dich in ihre Gedanken verirrt, als sie starben. Daher dein Zusammenbruch". Ganz Schwarz wusste, dass Schuldigs mentale Schilde nicht gerade die stärksten waren.

_Danke für die Ausrede, Farfie._ „Ja... Ja, genau so war es. Seit wann darfst du eigentlich den Crawfords heiligen BMW fahren?" Mastermind war wieder da, wenn auch krächzend. Die Maske hatte keine Risse mehr.

„Seit mein Fuß gebrochen ist", kam Crawfords Antwort vom Beifahrersitz, begleitet von einem leisen Schnarchen. „Das war übrigens Nagi, also glotz nicht so blöde. Und hüte dich, perverse Sprüche zu klopfen. Das ist ein Befehl, klar?"

Schuldig musste sein Lächeln bei dem Anblick nicht länger spielen. Nagi, völlig erschöpft, schlief auf Crawfords Schoß, den Kopf an seiner Brust gebettet und von seinen Armen gestützt. Außerdem war er in Crawfords Jackett eingewickelt. Brad selbst schien sich ebenfalls verändert zu haben. Die eiskalte Berechnung war aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, die sonst sorgfältig gekämmten Haare völlig zerzaust. Er wirkte befreit, und auch sein Lächeln war nicht länger ein zynisch hochgezogener Mundwinkel, sondern warm... _väterlich_, fand Schuldig das richtige Wort. Ob Brad wusste, dass seine Hand unbewusst beruhigend über Nagis braunes Haar strich, als der Junge, wohl etwas Schlechtes träumend, zusammenzuckte?

„Zufrieden, Orakel?" fragte Schuldig. „Deine Vorhersagen und dein Plan haben wieder einmal gestimmt."

„Ähm..." Crawford druckste sehr uncharakteristisch herum. „Werdet ihr mich umbringen, wenn ich euch jetzt gestehe, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie das ausgehen würde?"

_Okaaaay..._ das erklärte Crawfords reizbares und grobes Auftreten in den letzten Tagen. Farfarello zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lachte leise, amüsiert über Brads betretenes Gesicht. Sein Arm war mit den abgerissenen Ärmeln von Crawfords Hemd verbunden, fiel Schuldig auf. Er mochte sich über Weiß lustig gemacht haben, aber diese Schnitte von Sibirers Stahl-Krallen waren wahrscheinlich knochentief.

_Weiß... Youji... nein..._ Eine gähnende Leere machte sich in Schuldigs Herz breit. Die Woge des Schmerzes des Verlusts rollte über ihn, und er wäre wohl ertrunken, doch dieses Neue, das von Schwarz Besitz ergriff, wurde sein Rettungsanker. _Freunde... können wir uns wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen? Es wäre schön... glaube ich..._ Milde erstaunt darüber, wie beruhigend die Gegenwart von Psychopathen und Mördern sein konnte, schlief Schuldig wieder ein.

Als Farfarello auf den Flughafen zu steuerte, ging hinter ihnen die Sonne auf. Und als sie unterging, folgten Schwarz ihr, zu einem neuen Leben.

* * *

Anm: "Aishiteru": japanisch, "Ich liebe dich." Aber das wissen wir Otakus ja, ne+zwinker+ 

AN, die zweite: Diese fic ist ebenfalls eine Schreibprobe, die ich für mein RPG-Forum abliefern musste. Etwas außer Rand und Band geraten, ne?

Vielleicht sind ja einem/einer von euch die teils etwas seltsamen Formulierungen aufgefallen. Also: da die Leute in der RPG aber WeißKreuz nicht kennen, habe ich mir selbst eine Challenge gestellt: Ich würde die Fanfic so schreiben, dass der ahnungslose Leser annehmen müsste, Youji sei ein Mädchen. (Meine Güte, er würde mich killen... -- +versteck+) Tausendmal habe ich die Sätze verändert, sodass sie nicht mehr geschlechtsspezifisch waren, ich dachte ich dreh ab. Keine Possessivpronomen, kein "er"... waaaaaiii+böse kicher+ Und wenn ich das Geheimnis erst lüfte... +sich auf geschockte Gesichter freu+

Krieg ich ein Review?


End file.
